


Moving On

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: So Misha's video absolutely wrecked me this morning, and it's been turning over in my head ever since. I needed some fluffy comfort to cheer me up, and I figured you all might need some as well, so here you go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.

He pads down the hallway quietly, stopping just outside the last room on the left. The door is open slightly and a flickering light is dancing across the hardwood floor, clearly from a television. Jensen takes a breath, knocking softly as he pushes the door open. He takes the man in front of him in for a moment. Eyes glued to the TV, tears streaming down his face. Jensen thought he even saw him shaking a little. He steps forward more, keeping his voice soft.

 

“Mish?” Misha doesn’t look at him, but he sniffles, and Jensen takes that as enough of a clue that Misha knows he’s there. He steps closer, sitting next to him on the bed. “Hey. How you holding up?” Misha shrugs, his eyes dropping to his own hands in his lap.

 

“Been better.” Jensen chuckles softly.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure most people feel that way right now. C’mere.” Jensen scoots closer, slipping an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. Misha sniffles again, shifting into Jensen’s side and wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzles his face in Jensen’s shoulder, letting out a frustrated sigh.

 

“I’m so fucking scared, Jen. I didn’t think it was this bad, I didn’t think he would actually _win_. How… What am I supposed to tell West and Maison?” Jensen squeezes him gently, dropping a kiss to his head.

 

“I dunno, Mish. I honestly don’t know. We’re… We need to fight it. With everything we’ve got. For our fans, for our kids, for each other.” Misha starts at that, gripping Jensen tighter.

 

“Jensen, what if… I don’t want to lose you, Jen.” Jensen shushes him softly, kissing his head again.

 

“You’re not going to. We’re gonna get through this. It’s gonna suck for a while, but we’ll get through it. I promise. We just… gotta stay strong. Keep on keepin’ on, right?” Misha chuckles softly at that, nodding a bit and pressing a barely-there kiss to the other man’s neck.

 

“Yeah. I guess so.” Jensen nudges him gently.

 

“It’ll be okay. I got you. No matter what.”


End file.
